A Sole Witch Out Of Time
by Jokun
Summary: Having thought to have died, Izetta is shocked to find herself alive and having awakened to a strange world. She sets out to find answers to her mysterious resurrection while facing adversity in a devastated world, where survival is the name of the game. (AU) Izetta/Fallout 4 fanfic.


A Sole Witch Out Of Time

 **Disclaimer:** Izetta: The Last Witch and Fallout 4 belong to their respected owners and I have no intention of profiting from this piece of fiction.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Prologue**

High above the English Channel two figures are engaged in an intense battle of overcoming one over the other. They are the witches Sophie and Izetta, the only two beings on Earth that command the supernatural force known as magic. The two might as well be oil and water as they both clash in the air, flying at amazing speeds and executing outrageous maneuvers, with spectacular and explosive display of their extraordinary powers pitting against each other; their reasons for fighting greatly differ. For Sophie it is for revenge, revenge for the betrayal of a people she dedicated her life in protecting only to be rewarded by a burning at the stake. As for Izetta, she intends to protect those people which betrayed Sophie and not just because she does so willingly but because of a sense of gratitude for someone which she owes her life to.

 _This must be far enough where no one else would be in danger. Archduchess- No. Fine. I promise, I'll end of all of this now…_

Straddled on her signature anti-matter rifle which is imbued with her magic that allows her flight, Izetta did a sudden stop in midair after delivering what she thinks is a critical hit to Sophie with the weapon beneath her which left her opponent disoriented. Seeing her chance she then begins to preform her plan. Raising both arms she calls upon the power of her magic stone to gather the magic energies of the lands below. From ley lines - the source of the witches powers that stretches like veins beneath the surface of the earth - slowly but surely creating a magical ball the is growing exponentially with each passing second.

"Even if I detonate this right now even you won't survive the blast, Sophie!" the young, fired up redhead declared with a slight smirk on her face. She is at her limit but so is Sophie. At this point either one of them could emerge as the victor.

"You cheeky little bitch!" Sophie shrieked. Although Izetta's last shot did not really wound her she feels upended by it as it cancelled her own attack meant for her hated adversary. Now completely enraged and seeing her opponent to have the gall to challenge and mock her, Sophie begins to follow suite with Izetta's idea and starts to form her own magical ball of destruction.

Seeing this, Izetta inwardly smiled. She never expected Sophie would fall to her egging. All she hopes now is that the whitehaired witch keeps it up and that she herself hangs in there until the last moment. For the action of both witches is causing a rapid and gradual drain of the magical energies of the ley lines across the land, made possible with the magic stone each girl possesses and thus in a sense making magic in the world truly disappear.

* * *

Back in Germania, in an undisclosed military base, the head director of Design Division 9, Elisabeth, after witnessing the successful launch of their magic-imbued V-2 rocket aimed at the Eslytadt's capital of Landsbruck, received a couple disturbing news. One the control room monitoring the progress of the V-2 reports the missile's abrupt stop of its flight and course to its target and is believed to have crashed, not even leaving Germania's borders. To the director that did not make sense. Even with the resorting of using a Sophie clone to launch and control the rocket should have been near perfect. This baffled her but the second report that followed substantiated her fears.

"Madam Director, all the Hexenium…its vanishing!" a subordinate of hers declares, much to his consternation.

Sure enough the magical resource, which they designated as Hexenium, which they have gathered and stored, seem to gradually vanish, leaving no trace that they ever existed. This results in all of their magical imbued works and creations to become inert and next to being useless pieces of junk. Even the listless clone that lay on the capsule before her became its coffin as the magic in the embedded Hexenium crystal on its chest faded and left girl-thing a mere lifeless shell.

Elisabeth stared in the direction both witches went, quietly cursing the circumstances that have resulted. Her subordinated looks at her worriedly.

"Director?"

Elisabeth pulls out a smoke, only responding after giving out a good puff. Her words seem more to herself actually.

"Guess this means, we're of out of the job…"

* * *

By this time the magical balls both girls have mustered in forming have reached monstrous proportions and are supposedly filled with all of the world's magic. Both witches strained their endurance, not affording to falter and to be outdone by the other, but they eventually did not have to worry about that or anything else once both mystical spheres touched each other. The resulting chain reaction from the contact caused a huge explosion, followed by a condensation of the magical energies after the blast which turned into particles that shoot straight into the heavens. The phenomenon could be seen many miles in all directions, and most especially by the one who is greatly saddened by the spectacle, for it signifies the passing of a very dear friend.

"Izetta!" Fine cried out, collapsing to her knees in tears on the balcony of the Westrian conference venue, while being solemnly comforted by her chief bodyguard, Bianca. "Oh, Izetta…Farewell…My precious white witch…my dear friend."

* * *

 _Shortly after that, the state of the war in Europe drastically changed. As promised, the United States of Atlanta finally joined in the war, rallying the Allies and together launched a massive invasion across the European continent. Also, having learned of the threat and planed treachery by the Germanians, the Volga Federation, which had a non-aggression pact with Germania, conducted their own invasion in response. Both Thermidor and Benelux were eventually liberated, and the Germanian Empire was gradually pushed back to its prewar borders. Unable to accept defeat as the Allies and the Volgans besieged the Germanian capital of Neu Berlin, Otto, supreme leader of the Germanians, took his own life, and with his death so ended the war._

 _Without the Archduchess Fine and Lady Izetta's courageous acts, the war would have expanded and lasted longer, people said. I once asked Archduchess Fine, if all this meant peace would reign forever, she answered: "No. I'm pretty sure, another war will happen somewhere, someday. It is in the folly of man, for whatever reason, to make wars. However, it does not mean I'll be giving in my advocacy for a peaceful world. It may be an impossible dream, but I made a promise to make it somehow happen."_

 _Sure enough, part of her words seemed prophetic. On January 1, 1942, the Empire of Nippon, declared war on the United States of Atlanta, sparking a new global conflict on the other side of the world. As sad it maybe, it only goes to show that war… war never changes._

\- Lotte

* * *

1942

January 1 – After a surprise attack on the U.S. Pacific fleet in Hawaii, the Empire of Nippon declares war on the United States of Atlanta. This is in response to the months of embargo imposed by the U.S. on Nippon for its military expansionism in the Far East, particularly in China.

1945

August 6 & 9 – While the U.S. had steadily gained victories in the Pacific and in Asia, the U.S. decided to end the war quicker by dropping two Hexen bombs on the Nippon cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, at the same revealing to the world that the U.S. is the sole nation on Earth to possess such weapons of mass destruction.

September 2 – Nippon formally surrenders to the U.S. after the bombing of their two cities, effectively ending the war in the Asia-Pacific Theater.

1949

Feeling somewhat betrayed and fearful of the U.S. possessing Hexen weapons when magic was thought to have totally vanished, the various nations in Europe band together and form the European Commonwealth. They however still try to maintain friendly ties with the U.S.

The People's Republic of China is established after the Communists finally defeat the Nationalists, in their long standing civil war. Formosa, the Nationalist's stronghold is also taken and becomes part of the People's Republic.

1964

China shocks the world by becoming the second Hexen-capable country when it tested its own Hexen bomb at Lop Nur. How China gained this capability is sketchy but it is believed that espionage elements of the People's Republic operating in the U.S. were responsible in gaining the secrets thought to be exclusive to the U.S. From there on, tensions between the U.S. and China escalated as both world powers engage in an arms race as well as hegemonic expansion of the planet.

1969

The United States of Atlanta redefines itself by dividing into 13 Commonwealths, and changing its name into the United States of America after a long pending petition of adopting that name. Each Commonwealth comprises a number of States. The country's flag is also changed to reflect this, with 14 stars over the blue field – the 13 small stars, representing the Commonwealths, circling a large star which signifies the country's central government and the country as a whole.

2052

The world is on the brink of economic and ecological collapse as years of massive consumerism and exploitation of the world's resources brings many nations into bankruptcy and civil unrest.

The European Commonwealth, depended on oil imports invades the Middle East to secure its dwindling oil supply. This was in response to the high and manipulative prices imposed by those once oil rich nations. Thus the Resources Wars began.

The United Nations finally dissolves as many nations withdraw from the organization in light of the worsening global crisis and failure of the U.N. in solving many long standing issues.

2053

December – A Hexen bomb, believed to have been smuggled from China by terrorists, is used in destroying the Israeli capital of Tel Aviv.

2054

Limited tactical Hexen weaponry, provided by America, is used by the EC in the Middle East conflict. This greatly alarmed the world but most especially the U.S. Due to this America initiated a master plan involving the construction of underground vaults that would provide shelter and refuge to the populace in the unfortunate likelihood of a Hexen holocaust.

2060

Resources Wars ends as the oils fields in the Middle East run dry. Purpose of the war becomes meaningless, leaving both sides in ruin. Soon after the European Commonwealth dissolves into bickering states, fighting over the last ounces of resources there were.

2066

Because of the dwindling energy resources around the world, America turns to alternatives and unveils Hexen cells. However production and the practical application of these power sources is slowed due to the high demand and meager availability. In the years that followed, only a small section of the U.S. was ever provided with this miraculous breakthrough.

China finally makes its move against the U.S. and invades Alaska, going after one of the last sources of oil reserves in the world. The Anchorage Frontline, setup by the U.S., becomes a major battleground between American and Chinese forces.

2074

In order to ease pressure on the Anchorage Frontline, America makes daring incursions into China via its satellite nations in Asia. In spite of the introduction of their secret weapon - power armor, American forces get bogged down in their efforts to deliver a decisive blow to the Chinese on their home turf.

2076

Annexation of Canada by the U.S. is complete allowing the unhindered flow of American troops and supplies to Alaska, bolstering its campaign against the Chinese invaders. Canadian protests and rioters, opposing the 'annexation', are shot on sight by occupying American troops. News and footages of these atrocities reach the States, fueling more unrest from concerned Americans.

Food and energy riots worsen in many major American cities, forcing the U.S. government to declare a state of emergency and eventually martial law. The National Guard and U.S. military are mobilized to contain the growing chaos. The large number of dissidents detained forces the Federal government to construct hastily built detention centers.

2077

January 10 – Alaska is finally reclaimed by the Americans. The Chinese are driven back to their besieged homeland.

January 22 – First usage of power armor as crowd control and law enforcement on U.S. soil enacted. Many soldiers from Alaska and China campaigns are sent home to fight fellow Americans. Many civilians are killed as a result from the worsening riots over food and energy. Unable to bear the atrocities they committed in the name of law and order, many soldiers desert their units. Those caught for deserting are imprisoned.

October 23 – The Great War occurs. It is believed both America and China unleashed their entire Hexen arsenal at each other, and on the world.

2188

Present time.

* * *

 _I could die now smiling…No that's not it. I could not feel my legs…so heavy. The magic that made them work, gone. I'm falling…falling to uncertainty. Could I truly look forward to…death? What could I expect beyond…Oh, Archduchess…Fine…Without you…I'm scared…_

Izetta awakens with a start, catching her breath. Her eyes are greeted to a blurry world. And what is worse she is freezing all over. While she could not see clearly, she knew she is entombed in some close quarters, a coffin of sorts. Panic began to set in. She did not know how or why she is in such a situation, and why she is alive when she is supposed to be dead.

 _I did die, didn't I?_

Consternation caused her to instinctively move her hands to feel for a way to escape from her confinement. Finding none, she then begins calling to anybody nearby.

"Hello! Is anybody there? Please, I need help!"

There was no answer, but at least her vision was clearing up. Thanking goodness, she thought, but what she is seeing only confirms her fears. She is indeed in some coffin-like enclosure, much like the capsule she was in when she was captured by the Germanians, until she met Finè. The memory of that event calmed her. She remembers it as if were just yesterday. Finè's voice woke her that time and she used her magic to free herself to help the then damsel in distress from the Germanians. But she could no longer use magic now for there is no more magic in the world, thanks to her and to an extent, Sophie.

 _Could Sophie have survived as well?_

Remembering her own predicament, Izetta wonders how she would escape. Noticing just now, just like with the Germanian capsule she was in once, it has a window pane that allows the occupant to see the world outside. What she see however did not give her much hope but instead a sense foreboding and bafflement. She is staring at what must be a metallic ceiling with tubing and trusses and nothing much else as her position limited her field of vision.

 _Where am I exactly? Have I been captured again by the Germanians? To be…experimented on once again?_

Panic begins to set in once again as Izetta fears for the ones responsible for her apparent capture. What nefarious plans they have intended for her this time? Escape is the upmost concern for her right now. She desperately probes again the interior for anything like a switch or lever. But if that were the case she would not be so imprisoned in such a manner. Eventually, Izetta sinks back, resigning to her fate. The only way she could get out of here is for someone to release her. All that she could do now is lie in wait.

 _Brrr…it's freezing in here…_

She could tell, without the allowance her head could crane, that she is lightly clothed, wearing nothing more than a shift to protect from the extreme cold of the interior, just like her first time in captivity with the Germanians. But during that time she never ever recalled waking up, finding herself trapped like this either. A morbid thought suddenly play to mind. What if she is intentionally left her to die of suffocation? The idea of a slow and linger death scares her more than when she sacrificed herself in that magical blast that supposedly killed her. At least that was quick, painful but quick, not like this, entombed alive, not knowing when she would breathe her last. Of course that is if freezing her butt off would not do the job first.

Her grim trail of thought was abruptly disturbed when a bloody hand slammed to her viewing glass with a meaty thud that made her squeak with a start.

"What's…going on…" her voice quivered.

Her eyes bulged in fear, adrenaline rushing in every fiber of her whole being, and why should she not be? She is now just an ordinary girl, without any special powers to make her feel safe. She could not even move, terror overwhelming her over what is happening.

The hand then slid off, leaving a bloody smudge on the glass in its wake. A few moments pass without incident, until a loud feminine voice echoed in the background, startling anew the young former witch.

 **EMERGENCY RELEASE ACTIVATED! PLEASE STAND BACK AS THE HATCH OPENS!**

Like the disembodied voice said, the seal to the Izetta's capsule unlocks and the hatch covering begins to slowly flip open with an audible hiss, greeting the young redhead to the environment outside of the pod. The new waft of air was welcoming but that did not lessen the tension Izetta felt, knowing that someone (or something) scary lurked nearby, especially now that she is helplessly exposed.

 _What are you doing, Izetta. You'll eventually have to face whatever's out there. Time to face fear…_

Summoning what courage she could muster, Izetta steeled herself and began to slowly peek out…

A man's face came into view, mere inches away for Izeeta's own, startling her as she shrinks back in fright.

"…Take this…" gasps the man, handing to her what appears to be a gun. "Use it…to protect yourself…"

The man is caked in dirt and sweat and he is panting heavily. There is also the telltale sign of blood, most of it his own, coving him in places.

At first, Izetta could only remain still, too fearful to move as the man took hold her right hand while his other hand with the gun rested over her abdomen, smearing that part of her dress with his blood. He placed his gun unto her held hand and made her hold it properly. It was at that point that the redhead did not sense any threat from him. Rather he seemed to in dire straits and that his condition could only mean that someone did this to him. Her fear subsided and a genuine concern came over her over the man's plight. But before she could do anything, the man begins to speak again.

"Also…run, while you still c-"

He did not get to finish his sentence as his head blows up in a bloody mess, parts of it and his blood splattering upon Izetta's face. The horrific sight left the redhead in a state of catatonic shock.

"Finally got the bastard!" said a woman's voice with much venom in it. It is soon followed by that of a man.

"Shit! Whoever that guy was, he was though."

"Yeah, well, he's deader than dead now, so stop complaining! Let's check out the target."

Izetta is scarcely aware when the sources of those voices come into view, a man and a woman. Both wore a miscellany of military gear and are definitely armed. Also they have a mean streak to them.

"What? Is this our objective? A half-naked girl, barely a woman?" the man said with much disdain.

"Who cares! If she's the one let's bring her back and get paid already! This job has been one shitstorm." shot back the woman in annoyance.

"Heh, now look who's complaining? Don't you see, we're the only ones left here. That means more for us! Yeah!" The man jumps jubilantly at the prospect, acting all silly at the same time. The woman smirks at his antics

"I admit, you sometimes say the smartest things."

She then eyes Izetta with a particular interest.

"It's a shame though. She's really kind of cute actually. If she wasn't our job, I'd be over her in a heartbeat."

The man blanched at this.

"Well thank gawd for that. I couldn't bear catching you doing _that_ with her or any other bitch for that matter!"

While the two were arguing, they became unaware of their objective's arms rising upm, with both hands on the handle of the gun, poising to aim it at them. The woman eventually notices this and calls out a warning.

"She's got a gun!"

Izetta has a determined look in eyes as she pointed the weapon. The question that bears answering, would she be able to pull it off for her sake?


End file.
